


Twice Reborn

by Alyshaexe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Multiple Bodies, Realistic take on war, Yamanaka OC - Freeform, two bodies one mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyshaexe/pseuds/Alyshaexe
Summary: Life as a Yamanaka isn't easy, but living as two separate entities with a single mind is even harder. Having faced death once already, the newly christened Yamanaka heiresses have absolutely no intention of dying again, even if that means she has to face down the world to do so.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

She stared at the rushing waters beneath her. Cars honked behind her, uselessly trying to make the traffic move faster. It wouldn't, she knew that. Kanab Bridge wasn't known for being an easy place to pass through.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to let out one last breath, letting go of all the stress and anxiety that had been tormenting her for years now. Feeling her courage spark, she heaved herself over the rail guard.

There was a hard impact, her neck hitting the water hard enough to let out a loud, rough snapping sound. Then, there was darkness, and she knew no more.

* * *

"Keep pushing! The babies are almost out. Just a little bit more and this will all be over!" The midwife said, her voice filled with both excitement and relief.

As his lovely, strong wife let out a ragged breath, trying to hold back her screams, Inoki stood at her side, allowing her to hold his hand even as he felt his bones creak from the sheer crushing power. Letting out a wince, Inoki let out soft murmurs of encouragement for his wife, hoping she would be fine.

As the Yamanaka clan head, he was expected to have children at a young age. However, there was also the added expectation of having children at the same time as the Nara and Akimichi clan heads did... and while he fulfilled the first, he knew full well his old friends hadn't wanted children this early.

To be honest, neither did he or his wife. However, accidents happen, and instead of going through a painful abortion, they chose to simply bring the children to term, because apparently an accidental child wasn't enough. It just _had_ to be twins, didn't it?

He was ripped out of his mind (Which, as a Yamanaka, happened more often than he would've liked) when his wife let out a particularly loud screech of pain. Still, Inoki wasn't quite senile enough to miss the midwife's shout of 'it's crowning!'

Half an hour later and a lot of tears, pain, and sweat, Inoki could finally gaze down at a sight that completely annihilated whatever hesitancy he'd felt before.

His wife laid on the bed tiredly, two little ugly alien-shaped babied asleep in her arms. Despite that, he could feel his heart swelling with love already, remembering all the times he and his wife laid on their bed together, his head pressed to her belly as she giggled at him, calling him a secret softie.

Yes. They may have made a mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to think of his two beautiful children as such.

His wife cracked an eye open, glancing over at him. With a light tug on her lips that he might have missed had he been a lesser man, she beckoned him over wordlessly.

"Say hello to Yin Yamanaka and Yan Yamanaka, dear. Here, hold them." She said, her voice still breathy from the horrible process that was childbirth. With trembling hands, Inoki picked up both of his daughters, his deeply ingrained shinobi instincts informing him that the two babies weighed exactly the same.

"... They're beautiful, Maura. They have your eyes..." He whispered, not daring to raise his voice and accidentally wake the two sleeping beauties. He'd already heard enough screaming for the day, thank you very much.

His dear wife chuckled slightly at his dreamy look, craning her neck and gently grabbing his head, bringing it down for a soft, loving kiss. "Yes... But they've definitely got your hair.

Compared to his wife's strawberry-blonde hair, his Yamanaka genes gave him a much more yellowish blond, and it looked as though his two little spawns had taken after him on that front.

"Yeah... They do..." He whispered, feeling giddy with excitement. After handing back his two babies to his wife and being shooed away so she could rest for the night and regain some of her strength, he beelined it to the bar, where he knew his fellow clan heads were waiting.

He just _had_ to go tell them about how cute and beautiful his babies were.

* * *

Everything felt weird, she decided, disoriented. First, she'd been shoved through a tight tube and out into the freezing cold, before being wrapped up by softness. Then, for some godforsaken reason, the _same thing_ happened again a few seconds later.

Her thoughts felt slow and muddy, her body refused to move, and she felt as though her head was split in two. How had she not died from that impact? The bridge had been well over a hundred meters above the waterline, and even then, the rampaging river below was famous for claiming the lives of those that survived the already deadly fall.

She didn't _want_ to have survived. She'd no reason to live anymore, her entire family having simply... drifted away. She was alone, stuck in a horrible job that paid well but stole bits and pieces of her soul every single day, with no other options or failsafe to fall back on.

But, as her body automatically began screaming after she woke up, and after she was taken and her face shoved into what she could faintly recognize through her hazy eyesight to be a breast, she began to understand that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't survived.

Time was difficult to determine, but after a long, long while of a simple waking-pooping-eating routine, the world began to make sense again.

And so, she found herself staring at... herself. Somehow.

The little baby in front of her tilted her head, eyes blinking curiously. The other baby blinked back, raising one arm awkwardly and holding it in front of her.

She giggled slightly, idly noting how one of the cute little blond babies in her eyes also giggled. Then, she giggled again. Both babies were giggling childishly, staring at each other.

It felt... strange. She rolled over, watching as one of the babies also rolled over. She waved her arms randomly, noting how the baby who was _not_ on her back also waved her arms around.

... What the hell.

* * *

Inoki stares at his two daughters as they just... stare at him as they sit in the little playpen he'd set up just for them. The past 6 months had been some of the hardest, yet most satisfying times he'd ever experienced in his whole life.

His daughters were demanding little things, always screaming for attention when they wanted something. Most of the time, he had absolutely no idea what that something was, but thankfully, his wife seemed to have a sixth sense that told her the mysteries of the universe, considering she was the only one who understood their wants.

Speaking of his wife, he tried his best to ignore her happy giggles as she stood behind him, watching with warm eyes as he awkwardly sat down in the middle of their little play area, two rubber kunai in his hands.

"Hey, kiddos. Papa's got a gift for you." He said, trying his best not to fidget as their stares switched from his face to the little toys in his hands. 

Despite being the foremost expert of the human minds in all of Konoha, he was still at a complete loss on how to understand little children. Still, judging by his wife's encouraging look, he pushed back his doubts and gently placed the two toys into the toddler's hands.

"Kuu..." Yin, or maybe Yan, said, her eyes looking like those of an excited puppy. Next to the curious toddler, her sister took the toy kunai and shoved it in her mouth, happily chewing on it. A moment later, both toddlers had their rubber toys safely stored away between toothless gums.

"Yes, dear. This is a kunai. Ku-na-i. Kunai." He spoke gently, giving his little offspring's head rubs. 

"Now, now, honey. Don't pressure them too much, they're still young." His wife said from behind him, giving him an unimpressed stare. He grinned nervously, raising his hands in a 'you caught me' gesture.

"Pa... paaa..." He heard his daughter say behind him, and his head swiveled around to stare at her. She giggled happily, waving her hands as her sister did the same.

"Pa... papa. Papa! Papa!" She yelled repeatedly, giggling. Next to her, her sister said the same thing. His wife looked gobsmacked as she stood next to him, staring at her daughters with wide eyes before she let out a squeal too.

"Oh my god! They said papa first! No, no, no! It's mama, my cute little devils. Mama!" She spoke faux-angrily even as she smiled, bringing him out of his shock.

"Hah! I knew they were smart enough to choose me first!" He laughed proudly, ignoring the venomous stare of his wife. A moment of silence from the twins later, and they were both yelling "Mama! Mama!" Continuously.

It was an achievement worthy of serious notice, considering that they hadn't even started walking yet. Crawling, yes, everywhere in fact.

He didn't want to label his two darling daughters as geniuses, not yet at least. Not with a war coming on the horizon.

... But he did brag about it with Shikari and Choumeza. Extensively.

After all, he might have been one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, but he was also a new father. How was he to have known just how much trouble his cute little daughters would eventually bring him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, repeat after me, darling. The good ninja fought against the evil traitor to protect the beautiful princess..." Maura intoned gently, running a hand up and down one of her daughter's backs.

"The good nina fot agaist evil trator protec beutiful princess" Her daughter parroted before frowning, likely at her childish lisp. With a childish pout, she repeated the same line over and over until she got it right.

Maura laughed, giving a barrage of little kisses at her daughter, who went 'eew' as she tried to protect herself from the sudden attack. Finally, Maura relented her assault and allowed her youngest (by a few minutes) daughter to go back to gently tracing the lines of the book Maura held. 

Wiggling around a bit so she could get more comfortable, Yan settled further into her new mother's lap, enjoying the closeness and love that practically radiated off of the surprisingly young woman.

She felt incredibly lucky. Despite the strange circumstances surrounding her, including the fact that she should be _dead_ , she'd hadn't felt as happy as she had ever since she gained this new, loving family. 

Oh, she wasn't stupid. She could see that, wherever she'd been reborn, it was a completely different country, perhaps even world, from the one she knew before. After all, her old people wouldn't normally give children barely older than a year weapons, even if they were made of rubber, and read to them about ninjas, which were apparently some sort of superhumans, murdering traitors and bringing glory to the clan or village.

Her mother noticed how her daughter seemed to be thinking of something, and looking at the oh-so-serious face that stared at the book like it was her worst enemy, Maura had to prevent herself from reaching forward and pinching those chubby cheeks.

"Mom?" Yan suddenly called out, looking up at her mother with curious eyes. "What is ninja?"

Maura gave her a soft smile, setting down the book next to her so she could give her daughter her full and undivided attention. Staring into her all-too-smart daughter's eyes, she felt a pang of regret.

Her daughters had only been alive for 15 months, and yet, they were both already showing all the signs of being progidies, the kind that only comes around every few generations. She could walk and run fairly easily, she could speak full sentences, if with a lisp, and she was picking up the written language at an alarming rate.

The new mother knew of how proud her husband was, and how much he yearned to show off his incredible daughters to everyone. However, by doing so, she knew he was locking them onto a path that they would have no choice but to follow, ignoring the fact that, as heiress and back-up-heiress, they would both be expected to excel as ninjas regardless.

"Dear..." She started, words escaping her for a moment. She took a deep breath, and then started talking again. "I know you're a very intelligent girl, Yan." She let out a bitter smile at this, "Ninjas are cheaters, killers, and assassins. We murder innocents for money, we wage devastating wars with little regard to the safety of those who cannot defend themselves."

Her little girl was staring up at her with big, wide eyes, looking dumbfounded by her words. Still, Maura continued. "However, we are also protectors. We fight for our families, we die for our villages, and we better ourselves for our loved ones. In the end, a ninja is only a tool, but we are also human. Remember that, my dear daughter. Remember that." She trailed off, looking away.

Yan blinked, feeling a bit disturbed at the realistic image portrayed by her mother. Nonetheless, she just couldn't shake off her inner desire to become one of the superhuman-like soldiers that seemed to be everywhere in her home.

"Mommy..." She tugged at her mother's pants, successfully gaining her attention. She stared into the pupil-less eyes of her mother, the very eyes that she had come to love so much, and just so happened to be the eyes that she always saw whenever she stared into her other body's eyes.

"I want train. I wan be best ninja!" She said excitedly, not even trying to hide the giddiness. Sure, she sort of understood that ninjas did bad things, but that didn't mean they couldn't also be good.

Maura stared at her daughter for a couple of seconds, not registering her words. "You're a bit too young to start training, dear." She said hesitantly, but the moment her daughter turned her puppy-eyes on, she relented. "Fine... But, you have to tell me when you're tired, and you need to also convince your sister to join in. You don't want to leave her out, do you?" Maura joked, already going over plans to start her daughter with the bare bones of the most basic of exercises.

She'd need to consult her husband on this, considering he was technically the clan head, and thus responsible for overseeing the heir's and back-up heir's training, she mused, only to be brought back to her cute little daughter snuggling in her lap when she lightly tugged her sleeve.

"Mom... I don't have a shister." She said, eyes blinking. Maura paused, then looked at her daughter with a 'the hell you talking about' face. "Yes, you do, dear. Don't you remember Yin? She was with you two hours ago." She explained patiently, only to find her daughter's face scrunch up in confusion too.

Of course, Yan was faking the confusion, but she wanted her parents to know. She didn't like being called two separate names, it felt weird. Besides, she didn't want to deceive her parents or hide such a life-altering fact from them. She trusted them with her life, considering the sheer love she felt from them.

Maura sighed, subtly flaring her chakra so that she could send a message to the man who'd been guarding the Yamanaka heiress as she slept. Within the minute, a drowsy but awake Yin was carried down to the living room where Yan and Maura had been staying.

Waving away the clan member, who bowed in response before leaving, Maura turned to her two daughters with stern eyes. "Yan, don't be rude to your sister. Don't you remember her?" She said, more than asked, but when her two daughters didn't even turn their eyes on each other as they tilted their heads at the same exact time, the same exact amount of movement, Maura immediately felt her well-honed instincts flaring, telling her something was going on.

"Mom... We aren't shisters." They both spoke at the same exact time, with the same inflection to their tone, with the same exact childish lisp. Maura gaped for a moment, before schooling her expression into a neutral one.

"Yin, Yan, don't try to prank me. You're both too smart for that." She said, but when they just looked confused, again with the same exact damn expressions, Maura took a gentler tone. "Come on, girls. Let's go to bed now, it's getting late. Yin, your sister wanted to start training tomorrow. Do you want to start too?"

Yin looked up at her mother, a small pout at her lips. "But mommy... I already said I wanted to." 

Maura frowned at her daughter. "No you didn't, Yin. You were upstairs sleeping." She pointed out. Yin blinked at her before pointing at Yan.

"She said yes." She stated as if that answered every question. Maura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It wasn't really that late, but nonetheless, she still carried her daughters to their beds, or in Yin's case, back to her bed.

Giving them both a loving goodnight kiss, she stalked out of the room, mind whirling with questions and theories. They were both young, but they obviously weren't normal babies. She'd known that for a long time now, but this...

She needed to talk with her husband. He'd always been the brains of the pair.

* * *

Inoki stood next to his wife as their two little progidies slowly and carefully went through a basic set of stretches and exercises, panting and sometimes letting out annoyed huffs, but never complaining.

When he'd come back to his home the night before from work only to find a frantic wife shaking him back and forth, he'd been quite surprised. It had taken longer than usual to calm her down, but when she did and explained what happened to him, their roles had reversed and she'd been the one needing to calm him down.

After they had both gotten the stress out of their systems, Inoki had taken the time to analyze the situation more carefully. It was true that their daughters had never, not even once, talked to each other, and even when they played together, it was as though they always knew what the other was thinking.

Furthermore, their words yesterday, if his wife hadn't remembered wrong, just sounded... odd. They obviously didn't hate each other, and they knew intellectually that they were twins, Inoki had made sure of that, but their refusal to see each other as such was, again, odd.

His eyes narrowed when his heiress, Yin, stood up from her latest stretch to go and fetch one of the water cups that Inoki and his wife made sure were always available. They'd been 'training' for well over four hours, which was already incredible considering their age, but Inoki had grown up with a father who'd lived through the Warring States era, so he'd heard weirder stories.

Finally, Inoki stepped forward and clapped his hands. "Alright, girls. Let's stop for the day, you've both done exceedingly well. I'm proud of you." He gave them a blinding smile, receiving shy little ones in response as they tiredly shuffled towards him.

With careful movements, he picked both of his daughters up, one in each arm. They weren't quite heavy enough to weight down a normal man, much less an experienced Jonin such as himself, so it wasn't exactly difficult.

"You both did well..." He murmured gently as he carried them back home, idly signaling his wife to go and prepare something for them. Usually, they had servants to take care of the more menial tasks such as cooking, cleaning or shopping, but ever since their daughters had been born, the Yamanaka head couple had taken upon themselves to fulfill those tasks. 

After all, considering their status, their paternity and maternity leave was longer than what most ninjas were given. Still, Inoki had stacks of paperwork from both his clan as well as the Intelligence department to take care of, and his wife often dealt with the more minor clan issues, which were surprisingly abundant.

Anyways, as Inoki stole a glance at his daughters, he couldn't help but mourn the fact that, by the time they hit their third year of life, both him and Maura would be forced to once more attend to their duties full-time, which would drastically cut their family time down.

After feeding the twins and tucking them into bed for a nice nap, the Yamanaka head and wife found themselves hidden in Inoki's office. With a careful application of his chakra, the hidden seals etched on the walls and floor of the room came to life, isolating them from the outside world.

"What do you think, Inoki?" His wife asked as he slumped down onto the couch, letting out a long-suffering sigh. He cracked an eye open to find her hovering uncertainly above her. 

With practiced ease, he quickly grabbed her, and in a skilled maneuver worthy of a true ninja, she was suddenly pressed below him, having let out a surprised squeak at her husband's sudden attack. With a shit-eating grin on his face, he leaned closer to her ear, gently nibbling the lobe.

"I think it's too early to say anything. If our daughters have some kind of Kekkei-Genkai, then we're going to deal with that when the time comes. For now, though..." He whispered seductively, receiving a giggle in response as his wife's hands began to work their magic.


	3. Chapter 3

=

"Happy birthday, my cute little daughters!" Maura said, ripping away the nice, warm blanket that had been covering the two snuggling children. Feeling particularly evil this morning, Maura launched herself at her progeny, showering them with wet, loving kisses. 

Ignoring the squeals coming out from her all-too-smart daughters, Maura got back to her feet and put her hands on her hips, adopting the universal pose for 'do as I say or you'll be in big trouble', "Alright. Yin, Yan. It's your third birthday today, and hence, you will need to be introduced to the clan today. I'm expecting you to be on your best behavior today, right?" She asked, smiling sweetly. Nonetheless, both twins nodded with wide-eyes, picking up the undercurrent of sternness in their mom's voice.

Feeling her lips quirk against her will, Maura gently rubbed her daughters' heads, letting out a soft sigh. She didn't want to come out as too stern, especially today, but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

After all, despite how much both she and her husband tried their best to shield their daughters from the rest of the world, they both knew that it wouldn't last forever. They would need to return to their duties after today, and thus, they would be unable to stay with their children as much as they'd like.

Furthermore, according to clan tradition, a child's third birthday marked the 'start' of social life. It was expected of the parents to introduce the child to the rest of the clan, and considering they were the heiress and back-up heiress of one of the major clans of Konoha, the expectations unconsciously placed on them was even higher.

After helping her all-too-intelligent children choose some appropriately formal clothes, she gently led them downstairs, where their father was waiting. His pupil-less eyes swept over the three females of the household, obviously deep in thought.

"Inoki, would you go and get something to eat, dear? I want to have a quick talk with our daughters." Maura said as she gently sat their two geniuses down onto the sofa. Her husband hesitated for a couple of moments before dipping his head in understanding and leaving the room.

Feeling her daughters' curious eyes on her, Maura gave them a quick, disarming smile before wrapping them up in a tight hug. "Yin, Yan, can you tell mommy something? It's really, really important." She asked, making her tone as serious as possible. When she received two curt nods, she continued.

"I need you both to tell me the truth. Can you read each other's minds?" She asked gently. They'd put this off for a long time, but now, it was a lot better if they knew _before_ the elders knew. That way, they could at least prepare.

Neither she nor Inoki could be considered stupid by any meaning of the word. They'd long since understood that their eerily identical daughters had some sort of special connection, and although they hadn't yet figured out all the details, they had both unanimously decided not to pursue this issue so that their two children could at least get some sort of childhood.

After all, if her worries were to be confirmed, then her two children would have anything but a normal life. The ability to project thoughts into each other's minds at such a young age, with absolutely no training, was nothing short of a miraculous ability. The possibilities that this would bring to the war that was silently but consistently approaching would be tremendous.

Meanwhile, as Maura thought of all of this, Yinyan, or at least that was what she called herself, winced mentally. She'd known this day would come eventually, but she'd hoped she'd get a bit more time. She wasn't stupid either, and her parents hadn't exactly sugar-coated the reality of the world from her. She was a clan heiress, and from what she understood, that meant that she would have to shoulder a large burden in her lifetime. Hiding the reality from her would only hurt, so her parents had simply chosen not to.

Closing both Yin and Yan's eyes for a moment, Yinyan silently debated over what to say. She herself was still getting used to opening two pairs of eyes, at having to move two different bodies and to have to speak from two different mouths. If she could, she'd honestly much rather hide her strangeness from her parents, but...

She was fairly sure they'd understand, or likely at least be supportive. Furthermore, being referred to as though she was two different people was, not necessarily hurtful, but it made her feel... weird, and not the good kind.

Finally, she stared at her mother from both of her bodies and spoke at the same exact time. "No, mommy. I can't read her mind," She had both bodies point at each other at this, "Because there are no two minds. It's just... me..." She trailed off, unable to look at the woman who gave her life once more in the face.

Said woman was currently stone-faced, staring at her two daughters as they fidgeted, looking distinctly embarrassed. After a few moments, she let out a sigh. "... Alright. We'll... talk about this later, okay? You did nothing wrong, my dears." She said gently.

However, instead of relaxing, her daughters only bristled even more. They looked up at her with identically puffed-up cheeks, acting like wronged kittens. "Dear." They chorused, looking more and more disgruntled with each passing second.

"Alright, alright. My bad." Maura apologized, feeling quite out of her depth. She'd expected some sort of dramatic revelation this morning, but this was a bit much even for her.

Nonetheless, time was beginning to run short, hence, she quickly checked over their clothing and made sure the-... She knew what to say to whom.

When she re-entered into the kitchen, she gave a pointed look at her husband who'd been leaning onto one of the walls, arms crossed over his chest. He blinked owlishly at her, giving her an awkward smile and nod. Having known the man since their childhood, Maura could easily see the hidden meaning behind his actions. He'd overheard.

She let out a bitter smile. Perhaps trying to push this back as far as possible might have been a stupid idea. Whatever. They needed to leave, or they risked running late, and that would reflect well on neither parents nor daughters... err, daughter. 

Yeah, that would take a while to get used to.

* * *

Yinyan stared at the large gathering of clan members all around her. They were all stuck together in what her parents had called the 'clan hall', something she'd never heard mentioned before.

Her mother had whispered in her ear that it was used by the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans for public clan events. Unsurprisingly, a _lot_ of people had shown up to check out and greet the Yamanaka head duo, as well as their supposed genius twin daughters.

What actually _was_ surprising, however, was the fact that it wasn't just Yamanaka, but also the aforementioned Nara and Akimichi members that also showed up. Apparently, and this was something she was only just learning about, the three clans were basically three parts of a whole, each known for their respective specialization, but were even more famous for their ability to work seamlessly together into an even greater unit.

Thus, Yinyan found herself beset on every side, the only shield between her and the outside world only consisting of her parent's legs, which she was currently hiding behind. Unfortunately, they weren't proving to be very reliable.

"Oooh, they're so cute! Maura, you absolutely _must_ bring them over to my place sometime in the future. I'd love to play for a bit with two cuties like them." A large, red-headed woman with Akimichi clan markings on her cheeks cooed, looking at the two children with hearts in her eyes.

If Maura hadn't known the woman since... forever, really, she'd have been completely fooled by the civilian-mother-act that the rotund woman loved putting up. Still, she could only give a sheepish smile and a nod, silently nudging Yin forward and toward the other woman.

The little girl was blushing from all the attention the red-headed woman was giving her, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Seeing this, Maura stole a glance at her other daughter... Or, if her girls hadn't lied, her daughter's other body. 

The small 3-year old was hiding behind her father's leg too, looking down at the ground with a blush on her cheeks too. However, unlike Yin, Yan wasn't being harassed by an overly friendly mother hen.

"Genya, please. Leave my daughter some space, will you?" Maura eventually was forced to intervene, gently but firmly pushing the slightly older woman away with her hand. Genya pouted slightly, watching as Yin scrambled to hide behind her mom's legs once again.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... I've been begging Choumeza for a child of my own for months now, and yet, he keeps saying 'not yet, not yet'. Not yet my chubby ass!" She almost yelled, eyes ablaze with either passion or fury, the distinction being hard to make out.

There was a choking sound from where the men were currently gathering, but the two gossipping mothers ignored it. Maura gave her red-headed friend a dead-pan look, obviously unimpressed at the older woman's use of foul language in front of small, impressionable children.

At least, Genya had the decency to look sheepish. "... Sorry, sorry. I guess I'll leave you to it, then. Hmph, damn lazy husbands..." She muttered, stalking off to where the buffet area was at. 

Finally, after a few more minutes of what was basically a grown-up party, Inoki took to the stage, clearing his throat loudly. It was all too easy for him to abuse his ninja skills to make the sound travel to all corners of the large room, and within moments, all sound died off.

He looked directly into his wife's eyes, trying to convey his message through eye contact alone. Somehow, it worked, as Maura quickly shooed Yin up to the stage, where Yan also stood, still hiding behind her father.

Inoki looked at both of his daughters as they stood nervously next to him, silently wondering if what he was about to do was a smart idea or if it would come back to bite him in the ass. The elders would be crowing in delight were he to do this, as would the majority of the clan, but it carried a certain safety risk.

Furthermore, forget the expectations of a clan heir, his daughters... Or, well, daughter, would be burdened with at least five times the expectations, considering how Kekkei-Genkai were viewed in the village, especially _new_ and unheard-of ones.

Hence, as he crouched gently next to them and whispered into their ears, he inwardly berated himself for this. "Yin, Yan. I will always love you for whoever _you_ are, but... Do you want them to know too?" He asked as kindly as he could, refusing to look away as his daughters both looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

After receiving their curt and somewhat excited nods, Inoki coughed into his hand, rising back to his full height. "Thank you, and I apologize for the wait. Well then, as the 13th Yamanaka clan head, I am proud to announce the future 14th clan head, should the Kamis be benevolent. I present to you... Yinyan!"

He pushed both of his stunned daughters forward, ignoring the not-so-subtle whispers as people stared at the unexpected turns of events. By tradition, the back-up heir would stand back and let the legitimate heir take the stage, which Inoki was technically doing since there _wasn't_ a backup heir, but the crowd didn't know that.

Thankfully, Inoki held enough respect from all three clans that nobody pointed out his strange actions, and they instead waited for him to explain himself. 

Gently putting a hand on each of his daughter's shoulders, Inoki stared forward, his body radiating a serious, prideful but stern mien. "I am also proud to announce... My daughter's unique Kekkei-Genkai. Born with two bodies, of a single mind."

Needless to say, the uproar was instantaneous, but looking at his daughter's obvious happiness as she discreetly looked up at him, Inoki couldn't quite bring himself to regret it.


End file.
